epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Wing
Crystal wing.png|In EBF5, with matching revolver Ark Angel.png|In EBF3 The Crystal Wing (previously known as the Ark Angel) is a al gun available for Lance in . Description The Crystal Wing is an unusual, vaguely otherworldly weapon that has no clear basis in any real gun (please check to see if there is a gun that looks like this). The main body of the gun is pale white, while its barrel (and also part of the handle in EBF5) is light blue. There is a set of small rivulets on the back of the weapon which seem to act as a cooling system, these are the same color as the gun's barrel in EBF3. The Crystal Wing also has two (one in EBF3) small decorative wings with light blue translucent feathers. In EBF5, if worn with the Priest's Tunic or the Santa Outfit, the blue colors are instead red. The Crystal Wing has a drastically different role than the Ark Angel (its EBF3 counterpart), causing it to require a separate subsection. The Ark Angel is focused on MP conservation, while the Crystal Wing is a defensive support weapon. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 The Ark Angel is a highly unorthodox weapon, focusing on MP conservation while boasting mediocre stats. The Ark Angel provides nice boosts to , and while providing a huge bonus. Unfortunately, it provides no boost and a pitiful bonus, tied with the God Hand for the third lowest boost in the game. That said, it can drain with weapon-elemental attacks and it has an Unleash capable of always inflicting on foes that do not resist it. The Ark Angel also boosts the power of Tornado which does hit 180 base power, though with the low Magic Attack bonus it gives it may be simpler to just use the Shadow Blaster for damage purposes instead. The Ark Angel resists and . Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The Crystal Wing is a very well rounded weapon, providing a solid boost and slightly below average bonuses to all other stats. It has a good chance of casting Heal More between turns and also increases the power of both healing skills and buffs, which makes the Crystal Wing a viable defensive weapon. It does have manageable Magic Attack though, allowing it to maintain an offensive presence while being on the defensive. To complement this, the weapon can also inflict on foes, which allows it to reduce the threat levels of specific foes. The Crystal Wing resists , and . The Ark Angel can be bought in the Equipment Shop for 6,000 gold. The Crystal Wing is found in the Grand Gallery's 70 Medals Room (was the 60 medal room before the v2 update), in the bottom chest on the carpet at the end of the booster tile puzzle. * * * |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 15% |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 30% |lvl5ATK = 40% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 15% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 30%20% |lvl4MAG = 45%30% |lvl5MAG = 60%40% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 15% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 15% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 15% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bomb |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Holy |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Holy |AutoSkillPower = 15 |AutoSkillChance = (66%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 35% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 45% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |item21 = Butterfly Wing |item21number = 1 |item31 = Butterfly Wing |item31number = 3 |item32 = Glass Shards |item32number = 1 |item41 = Silver Plate |item41number = 5 |item42 = Butterfly Wing |item42number = 5 |item51 = Diamond |item51number = 1 |item52 = Silver Plate |item52number = 2 |note = Before the v2 update, had 30/35/40/45/50% chance of inflicting 2/2/2/2/3x Weaken instead of Syphon, didn't boost buffs, and cast Heal (with 40 power and 100% modifier) instead of Heal More. }} * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 10% |lvl4HP = 15% |lvl5HP = 20% |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 45% |lvl5MAG = 60% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Water |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Ice |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Holy |AutoSkillPower = 15 |AutoSkillChance = (66%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 35% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 45% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |item21 = Butterfly Wing |item21number = 1 |item31 = Butterfly Wing |item31number = 3 |item32 = Glass Shards |item32number = 1 |item41 = Silver Plate |item41number = 5 |item42 = Quartz Ore |item42icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Quartz Ore.png |item42number = 1 |item51 = Diamond |item51number = 1 |item52 = Silver Plate |item52number = 2}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Guns Category:Lance